Lucia
Lucia is an OC created by the same anon that made the character Phil. Her story is mostly if not entirely absent from the actual games themselves. "They say that prolonged lack of contact with another person can lead to madness. Whether or not it was madness or sheer genius that overtook me when I made her, I am still not sure." ~Phil Appearance Lucia is a scarlet fox animatronic- although the term "animatronic" fits her very loosely. Her entire body is much more natural looking, even going as far as lacking the tell-tale signs of a machine. Unlike some animatronics, there is no sign of any animatronic parts dividing sections of limbs, her body, or her ears. On the matter of clothing, Lucia often dons a brown button-up vest and a long, grey skirt. The main purpose of this is for maintaining decency- although there's nothing to really hide. The actual reasoning is probably simply a matter of emulating humans and/or her own father. OTHER PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES OF NOTE: - She has blue eyes, like her father. - The end of her tail is red-orange in color. - She has a more feminine figure, similar to that of Toy Chica. She even has a small slope in her chest region- whether or not this was a joke or simply to make her more lifelike is uncertain. Lucia herself can actually get a little defensive about it- another reason to wear her vest. - She has a small "scar" of stitching on her right shoulder. Backstory The cause of Lucia's creation was actually brought about by a bout of loneliness-induced insanity/desperation for company. The actual date when he began making her and when he finished is unknown. At first, Phil had planned to make a companion for himself- however these thoughts soon morphed from the idea of a personal companion to something he had not known for some time: family. Over the course of a few years, she was finally completed. One reason for her (slight) similarity to the animatronics was so that Phil could keep her around and also ensure that she'd be somewhere she could fit in- although she was not introduced to one of the ill-fated company's establishments until several years after her creation. During this time Phil taught her of the world and of herself- no easy task, although her capacity for memory and information retention certainly helped make the process easier. He "raised" her in a way, although for the first few years he masked his condition with cosmetics in order to give her a more "normal" life- perhaps a futile gesture, but oh well. When he finally revealed himself as a spirit, Lucia received the news... surprisingly well. She knew him for who he was, not what he was- although knowing him as her "father" helped matters a bit. Soon after Phil progressed in her education in various subjects, ensuring that she wouldn't be lost in the world. When she was finally brought to the pizzeria, she was left with a small note detailing her as a "gift" and a few directions for how to treat her. As odd as this was, lets think about who we're talking about that she was given to. Have they ever thought things through that much? Anywho.... she was assigned the role of a waitress. Her own popularity in the establishment grew to an extent- she was friendly and easy to like, whaddaya expect? During the night... Lucia first attempted to get to the guard, having learned about the similar predicament her "Father" was in before his untimely demise. As would be expected, she got a door slammed shut to her face. Not wanting to waste the guard's power- another one of her lessons from her father- she simply left said guard to their business and henceforth left them alone until the next one came in. Occasionally she could sneak in- and would promptly try to calm the guard down, with limited success. Soon she just stuck to remaining in the dining area. One time she even tried to save a guard- Phil had to re-attach her arm later that night. Ouch. After the establishment eventually closed down (as they always seem to do) she remained there, living in her former workplace- and occasionally spooking of intruders (although she's no killer). The company never bothered trying to re-use her- it seemed that they could never find her anyways. Personality Lucia is a kind individual by nature. She usually tries to act polite and friendly around others, although this isn't to say that she's entirely orthodox in her mannerisms. At times she can be a little tomboyish- and a little hard-headed- but she still maintains a level of decency. She also can be very outgoing or quite an introvert depending on who she's around. Chances are she'll be a bit less open around people she doesn't know or doesn't like that much- and especially not when around those whom she has come to fear. Lucia shows a level of respect for her father and others over her, yet she also maintains an attitude of independence. She can take care of herself just fine, and even prefers to occasionally. Also, she's no pushover, and she's no fool. One would have a rather hard time trying to trick her, and if anybody tries to take advantage of her.... let's just say they may come out of the occurrence with a few dents or bruises that they didn't have before. Abilities/Strengths/Weaknesses - She has some fighting ability, although she isn't as tough as some of the normal animatronics. - She is able to move faster, smoother, and more naturally than most animatronics. She also has a wider range of motion and some flexibility. - Phil took special care to give her the ability to live more naturally- she is actually one of the few animatronics actually capable of eating and drinking- this itself doubles as a way to restore her own energy. She can also taste perfectly fine. - Although her exterior is water-proof, her interior is not. - She has a simulated nervous system, meaning she's a bit more physically sensitive than other animatronics. This can work for better or worse depending on the situation. - She has decent skill with a rapier and good aim with a firearms- courtesy of self-defense lessons. - She has a harder time handling her emotions occasionally. - Her intelligence is sufficient to make it rather difficult for the average person (or animatronic) to trick her. Trivia - Lucia is very loyal to her father. Getting her to go against him is almost impossible, depending on the situation and level of importance surrounding the situation. - Phil can get to be VERY protective of her. Heck may have no fury like a woman scorned, but even the fury of the woman is nothing compared to the wrath of the father. Chances are that anyone who does her harm... well... they're in for it. Enough said. - Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animatronics